Various electrical connectors have been designed with an insulating housing and spring contacts designed for use in a chip card reader system. The spring contacts are biased outwardly of the housing for interconnection with other electronic components such as printed circuit boards and the like.
Such electrical connectors, particularly the spring contacts, heretofore have been fairly complicated and expensive to manufacture. Usually, the small spring contacts are stamped from sheet metal material and then must be formed into a particular configuration for mounting in the insulating housing and for projecting therefrom to establish appropriate interconnections.
This invention is directed to providing an electrical connector of the above type in which the spring contacts simply are stamped in their final configuration for mounting in the insulating housing, including various unique features, without going through any forming procedures.